lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Barbie
|category = Barbie |complex = |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = |-|Season 4 = }} Barbara "Barbie" Millicent Roberts - 25 letnia lalka siostra Skipper Stace i Chelsea Official Description Spójrzmy prawdzie w Oczach - lalka Barbie to miła Kobieta ma ona Bardzo fajny butik jej codzienny strój to różowa sukienka ze spódnicą na stopach lalka ma różowe buty na obcasach kolor stanika Lalki jest nieokreślony jest on także o barwie różu postać posiada nieznanego nam syna który wyprowadził się gdy Barbie miała 18 lat Relationships *Barbie is the older sister of Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea. In earlier seasons she appeared to annoy Skipper, however the two have recently become close after working together at The Barbie Boutique. She and Stacie don't always see eye to eye, especially when it comes to activities such as jet skiing. Chelsea is closest to Barbie, despite the derailment of her sixth birthday in Happy Birthday Chelsea. *Barbie has been dating Ken for 43 or more years and the two are extremely close. *Despite acting antagonistic on a number of occasions, Barbie still considers Raquelle to be one of her friends. The feeling may not be mutual, however. *Ryan is in love with Barbie and is determined to win her over from Ken. Barbie ignores his advances, especially when he's written a song for her. *Teresa and Nikki are good friends with Barbie and have been for some time. Teresa had a bet with Barbie that she was a klutz in the kitchen which Barbie was desperate not to lose, while she once tried to convince Nikki that Raquelle wasn't devious enough to throw a themed party without telling the two of them. *Midge may be considered Barbie's closest friend, as they grew up together as children. Barbie acts considerably more excited around Midge than she does with the rest of her friends. *Summer and Barbie have been friends for an unknown period of time and when she came to visit, Barbie was determined to make sure that she got on well with her sisters. The two had a pose-off competition (which Barbie won) suggesting the possibility of a friendly rivalry between the two. Appearances |E1 = |E2 = }} |E2 = }} }} }} }} }} }} Website Gallery BarbieHeader1.jpg|link=Closet Princess BarbieHeader2.jpg|link=Pet Peeve BarbieHeader3.jpg|link=Closet Clothes Out BarbieHeader4.jpg|link=Licensed to Drive BarbieHeader5.jpg|link=Closet Clothes Out BarbieHeader6.jpg|link=Sisters Ahoy BarbieHeader7.jpg|link=The Shrinkerator BarbieHeader8.jpg|link=A Spooky Sleepover BarbieHeader9.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge BarbieHeader10.jpg|link=Let's Make A Doll Family Tree George Roberts──┬──Martha Roberts │ ┌─────────────────────┬───────┴───────┬───────────────┐ Barbara Millicent Roberts Skipper Roberts Stacie Roberts Chelsea Roberts Trivia *It is revealed in A Smidge of Midge that Barbie grew up in Willows, Wisconsin. *Barbie loves to walk in the rain, and sometimes does so with The Prince of England, as revealed in "Cringing in the Rain". She mumbles under her breath that the prince is a bit of an umbrella hog. *Barbie is the role model of every girl in Malibu, with the exception of Raquelle. *Barbie's 32nd favorite career is being flight attendant, as mentioned in Closet Clothes Out. *Barbie's favorite movie is Sad and Romantic the Sequel, as mentioned in Occupational Hazards. *Barbie is currently ambassador to a race of aliens. *Barbie is currently president. *It is not clearly stated how old Barbie is, but it must be considerably old as her friends have forgotten how old Barbie even is. Character Guide Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Quiz